


Small Stories

by J_Ace_Flicker



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Death, Mentions of Death, Poetry, Political, Politics, prompts, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ace_Flicker/pseuds/J_Ace_Flicker
Summary: This is a collection of microfiction and poems from my Twitter, @BecomeDayDreams. While I would like most of the poetry to stay completely my own, if any of these inspire you to write please take them as prompts and tag me! I love seeing other people's works.





	1. Regret

She swore to never regret. To regret is to harbor misery in your heart, is to anchor impossible hopes to your deathbed. She promised to cast away regret in its entirety.  
She broke it the moment she had to stare at the cold body of the broken boy she once called "friend".


	2. Reverie

Breathe.  
Smoke spills from lungs.  
Decay festers inside, but she feels strong. Draconic. She hacks some. Takes another drag.  
Smoke.  
She's a dragon. She's fire. She's dying. Burning. Her reverie becomes the nightmare that is her reality.  
She takes a drag. Terminal.  
Smoke.


	3. Vehement

Vehement denial the immediate reaction. An infraction unforgivable; his redaction in and of itself irredeemable.  
Didn't hurt her: he loved her, adored her.  
Allegedly incapable of this cold-blooded murder.


	4. Vague

A vague sense of dis-ease washed through him. There was a tip-tip-tapping and click-click-clacking and a heavy dragging noise. There was a hiss and a cry and silence. In the house he was alone. He furled into himself as it started up again.


	5. Veil

Iridescent. Diaphanous. The cobweb veil appeared like glass: only visible in a certain light. Yet it was in those sinister flashes that the goddess's gruesome visage was revealed: Spring was all gnarled teeth and wild, hollow eyes and poison ivy skin.


	6. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Horror LiteTM. I'll start singing and talking to myself, and, when I tune in, I usually discover that I'm saying really disturbing/creepy things. I imagined this as part of some sort of lullaby.

He comes up from the ground  
Yes, he's taking off his dirt  
He waves at the horizon  
And he's standing outside the window  
And he eats up all the silence  
Screams fracture  
And the sun greets him again


	7. Trump

Softly dictate a nation of fools.   
A notion of patriotism and they become tools.  
A crownless King hoarding the wealth.   
Over death, he says, "My power, my money, outweighs your lives."   
We praise him as the children cry.


	8. Soft

An old tune wafts through  
Piano serenading  
A worn out stone room


	9. And You Burn

"Stay with me." the Flame said.  
You opened your mouth. Silence came out. With you, it's always silence: the loudest defeat of all.


	10. Fight

Metal rasped on metal.  
Skin scraped against skin.  
Freed from their flesh prisons, the weapons cried to empty heavens.


	11. Renewal

Sunshine dripped golden from frosted leaves; a barren wasteland burning back to life.


	12. Time

Smiling, softening,  
Gentling; it is not yet  
Time to say “goodbye”.


	13. Blind Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after writing this I thought "Daredevil AU" and that's been quietly simmering on a backburner for awhile now xD

"A-An eye for an eye, the world goes blind, you know?"   
"Justice is blind." Red fell from fingers, leaked into a rusted ledger. Stern lips bared teeth, grinning. Eyes that only saw darkness peered at the politician, seeing him in full. "And I am just."


	14. Truth Speaker

She's tired of listening to him telling her she's wrong. He lectures her about what she already knows. She twists herself into smiling silence.  
It's not abuse if he's just speaking to her "truths".


	15. Bolts

Shouting awoke the android. Rough hands and squishy faces hauled her into the arena.  
Curiosity was metal and bolts, a bot built for fighting. She hated it all. She wanted the stars.  
She pointed her gun at her master. Humans were nothing but electrical impulses.  
She shot.


	16. Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicide

She arose from fog more like a whisper than a woman. She heard them, sibilant hisses so sharp, sweet.   
"Smile."  
"You would look so pretty with a little makeup!"  
"Fatty."  
She was big, yet she became weightless, if for but a moment, and jumped from roof to screaming city.


	17. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicide

In midnight quietude  
A hopeless man begged for solitude  
He put a gun up to his head  
Bit the bullet, ate the lead  
He got the gun when serving  
After he was injured he became undeserving  
He pledged his allegiance  
To those with no moral credence  
He was hopeless  
Homeless  
Dead


End file.
